warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Wolves/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Lone Wolf outside of wolf pack territory. Deep In the Forest... Bella padded around nervously. Betulis pack had kicked her out, thinking she was a murderer, but she wasn't. Bella whimpered and licked her wounded leg. 00:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Tilane) I led Vala through the undergrowth and into out parent's den. "How do you like it?" I asked her. Vala seemed uncomfortable. "It's nice," She replied coolly. "Vala?!" Allya's voice sounded from underneath bush. Her pale gray head popped out and greeted Vala. Vala didn't seem to greet Allya or Ion much. "Um, my name is Viridis, now, not Vala," She said after the greetings. Prickl ar 00:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Bella heard vocies up ahead. She ran into the nearest den like place, and ran into the wolves. She let out a yelp of fear and limped away quickly. 00:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Kai) I saw a she-wolf cowering in the distance. I ran up to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Bella climbed up a tree, and gazed from it. 00:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (I know this for a fact, wolves can not climb trees. Reason why cats run up them to avoid there domestic ancestors) "Hey," I said as I looked up at the she-wolf. "I asked if your O.K." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:32, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (as a fact/or you could say as a dog geek, some dogs like hunting ones can climb small trees to get prey.) Bella shook her head. She noticed she was on a very low branch and blinked. She leaped down from the tree. "I was kicked out of my pack." whimpered Bella. 00:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (And I am pround to be one! :) But that doesn't matter) "What's a pack?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (oh yeah, same here *high fives*) Bella's jaw dropped. "A very large group of wolves. There is a alpha female and male. They have the strongest pups and are the leaders." barked Bella. She layed down so she didn't have to put wieght on her leg. 00:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Oh yeah, and I googled it. Some wolves can climb trees. But only certain ones and they need to be fairly small :)) I nodded. "Is your leg injured?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (who cares though? This is our own world!) Bella sighed and nodded. "Our Alpha female got it while they drove me out. They accused me of murder, but i didn't do it." whimpered Bella. 00:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (:)) "But why would they do that?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Besause i was the lowest ranked wolf. They like to kick out the weakest, and make up lies." murmured Bella. 00:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well, that's not very nice," I replied. "You can stay over at my place until your leg feels better, if you like." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "O-Okay." murmured Bella. "Oh, what's your name?" asked Bella. 01:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Kai," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Bella." murmured Bella. 01:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "That's a nice name," I awnsered. I stood up. "Can you walk?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Allya) I heard voices from somewhere east of here. "Come in, we have a nice fat rabbit to eat!" I told Vala-no Viridis. That seemed to cheer her up a tiny bit. Tilane lead her into the woven den. "She doesn't like being here," I whispered to Ion. Prickl ar 11:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "thanks, Kai." woofed Bella. She got to her paws. "I barley can." she barked. 12:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Then follow me," I said as I led her to my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Bella followed the male wolf. "Nice den." she complimated. 15:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Kadlu) I crashed through the forest with my brother and friend. "Imnek, behind you!" I shouted and saw Tornuaq slash at Imnek's body. Imnek faded and Tornuaq was left, absorbing Imnek's strength. Tornuaq wanted my strength though he didn't care for Imnek's. I had been running all the way from the Arctic but Tornuaq did not give up the chase. "Kadlu, there is a den, where Tornuaq cannot reach us!" Ulva told me quickly. We both ran to the den, only then did we notice it was populated. (They crashed into Kai's den) Prickl ar 21:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Um, thanks," I replied. Just then, two wolves barged into the den. "Um, hi," I said to them. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Kadlu) "Quick hide!" i barked. Prickl ar 22:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean? This is my den," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Well, Tornuaq won't care!" I told the other wolf then ducked under a large hanging bramble. Prickl ar 22:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "What are you talking about?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'll tell you later!" I snarled and pulled the wolf and his friend under the bramble. Prickl ar 22:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Viridis) Tilane took me out to where they use to play. It was late evening. "Remember, we once played here? We created a pack-Nix Pack. I was the alpha male and you were the alpha female..." Tilane woffed to me. I lay down next to Tilane. "Yes, yes I do," I murmured. He turned his head and caught me with his brown-eyed stare. I was in a trance. "Viridis, I missed you! I looked for you everyday!" He told me. I nodded, "I missed you," I replied and he licked my ears. I licked him back. No no, I cannot be in love...he threw me away just as Allya and Ion! He isn't born in the pack. W-What about Romulus?! Prickl ar 23:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" I said as the wolf pulled me into the brambles. (Romulus) I paced around camp, worried abot Viridis. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:22, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Kadlu) "Shush!" I hissed. Prickl ar 23:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) (Viridis) I fell alseep next to Tilane. Prickl ar 00:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Have you lost your mind?" I said. (RPing Kai) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) (Kadlu) Suddenly Tornuaq crashed into the den. He let out a soft growl but turned away, shadows following him. "He takes others' energy for his own. You cannot kill him or harm him he has too much strength. He always wants strength!" I tried to explain. I wasn't good at southern wolf speak. Prickl ar 00:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) (Dang...) I grabed Bella by the scruff, knowing that she could not run with her lame leg, and ran as fast as I could. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) (Do not take this personally) "Stupid Wolf, will get himself killed!" Ulva muttered to me but we both ran after him. "Quick, Tornuaq will see us!" I told him. (Are you okay with me creating Tornuaq?) Prickl ar 00:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) (Why wouldn't I be? And you can be mean to my RP cats/wolves as much as you want, just as long as you don't break the rules :)) "Then what do you expect me to do? Sit there and let him kill both of us?" I questioned. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "No, he cannot see well, you know!" I said back.I thought a little. "We need to find a small cave, Tornuaq is too big to fit in. Tornuaq has disadvantage because he much bigger than normal wolf. Sometimes bad though, escpecially when trying to escape his paws." Prickl ar 00:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Well, how am I suppost to know that?" I said. I looked around, then I remembered the Fishing Cave. I ran inside of it. "Hurry!" I called to the others. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Come Ulva!" I shouted to my friend. Ulva eyed the others' suspisiously "Can we trust them?" She asked me I nodded. Prickl ar 00:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I ran deeper inside the Fishing Cave until I reached the lake's shore. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Wow, this place is cool!" I told the wolf, the added, "I'm Kadlu, who are you?" Prickl ar 00:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Kai," I awnsered as I looked down at the underground lake. Small, blind fish swam in it's waters. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) (Ulva) "Ulva," I told him. I didn't speak much becuase I could barely speak Southern wolvish. (XD Wolvish) Prickl ar 01:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Well, better rest," I said and lay down. (Viridis) I awoke to Tilane whispering, "Time to get up." Prickl ar 01:09, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I laid down by the water's edge. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) (Viridis) I scented rabbit and stood up. "Is it for me?" I asked him, he nodded and I looked at it egarly. "Share?" I mangaged to ask before devouring half of it. Tilane's eyes brighten and he ate the other half more slowly. "I'll be going back soon," I told him. Tilane looked horrified, "Viridis, I thought you would have wanted to stay. Why?" I looked away and thought of how kind Romulus was to me. He didn't excpect anything from me like Tilane and he was the one who taught me that I could hunt if I tried. "Stay, one more day?" He pleaded and I found myself nodding. He rushed forward and nuzzled me. "Okay, okay!" I laughed. Prickl ar 20:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I saw more small fish dart through the shallow water. Then, a huge, ghostly white giant slowly crept through the water. I bit the fish and brought it out of the water. "Would you like some fish?" I asked the strange wolves. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, if there is plenty," I told Kai. (Kadlu) Prickl ar 20:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, trust me, there is," I awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I took a mouthful and was surprised by the taste. Prickl ar 21:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "I know it's not that great," I told her. "But it's food, and because of the packs, we loners don't get much. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hm, tastes like seal..." I replied. (Viridis) I showed Tilane my best hunting moves and the sun started to dip behind the horizon. "Now I must go back," I told Tilane. Tilane nodded defeated and replied, "Come and visit often." It sounded like an order. I went back to Umbras Pack territory. Prickl ar 21:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "What's seal?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe you see one when you wish to go to arctic," I tried to explain. "You want to go to arctic?" I asked him. Prickl ar 21:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "You know what arctic is?" I asked Kai. Prickl ar 21:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "To the north, right? The place where there is almost always snow and it is very cold," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, where Tornuaq come from, same with me and Ulva!" I told him. I wish I could speak better southern wolf speak. Prickl ar 22:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Why do you speak strangely?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "I not good at speaking the wolvish you speak. I better at speaking northern wolf speak," I replied. I was having alot of troubles explaining things. Prickl ar 22:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Lone Wolves